


War, Peace, and Relatives

by LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Fun, Gen, Sibling Bonding, classic family interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots
Summary: It's a night out on Coruscant, and it's always time to gossip about the rest of the family.Or: Cody and Rex find Fox at 79's on a rare occasion where they're all on break. Not-quite-chaos and quality time ensues.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	War, Peace, and Relatives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of Commander Cody Week 2021

By some miracle, Fox is sitting in a corner of 79’s when they walk in. Cody laughs, startled, and drags Rex over to the empty booth. Cody drops down into the seat next to Fox, who grunts scoots away.

“Come on, vod’ika,” says Cody, grinning deviously. “Is this how you treat your favorite older brother, after not seeing him for months?”

Rex sits down on Fox’s other side, effectively trapping him.

“You’re not even a single  _ minute _ older; it doesn’t matter anyways.” 

“Such disrespect, can you believe it, Rex? I—”

Whatever Cody was going to say cuts off harshly as Fox jabs him in between the ribs, and Rex continues to laugh on the other side of the table. 

“How’s it been, ori’vod?” asks Rex.

“Fucking  _ terrible _ .” Fox groans. “You all got lucky, not being stuck here on this stupid fucking planet. It’s rotten to the core, is what it is.” He reaches for the glass and knocks back the remainder of the drink.

“Cheer up, vod,” Cody says. “You’ve got the night off, right?”

Fox nods.

“Then it’s the perfect time for gossiping about Bly’s crush.” 

“Wait,  _ what _ ? You’re serious?”

“Oh yeah, completely. He’s so in love, it’s almost sad.” For a second, Cody wonders why Rex is just quietly sitting and sipping at his drink. He decides it’s not really important right now.

“Wait… who is it?” asks Fox, confused.

“That’s the best part, see. He’s gone and fallen in love with his  _ General _ ,” Cody gleefully reveals.

“Stars, that  _ is  _ sad.” says Fox. “I can’t wait to use it against him when the 327 comes back to Coruscant.”

“Bit late for that.” Rex drops in, amused. “They’re already in a committed relationship.”

Cody’s jaw almost drops in his shock. Fox has no such control right now.”

“ _ What the fuck— _ ” says Fox _. _

“Rex. you traitor! You didn’t even tell me?”

“Yeah, dunno how but I think actually they went and got married, like, a week ago,” Rex continues cheerfully, with a shit-eating grin.

“ _ MARRIED? _ ” Cody almost screeches. It’s a good thing the 79’s is so loud, or he would’ve drawn more than a few stares. Luckily, no one is paying attention to their little corner.

Fox, however, suddenly turns serious. “You’re absolutely sure, vod’ika. You're sure?”

“Um, yeah? I mean  _ obviously _ they’re keeping it on the down low, but General Secura commed Skywalker and told him a few days ago.” 

“How can you be sure though?” Cody asks. “It could just be another of Skywalker’s pranks.”

“I mean, it could, but do you really think Bly would help out with a prank like that?”

“Oh  _ no _ , Vos is going to be fucking  _ insufferable _ when he finds out,” Fox slumps down in the booth. 

Cody winces. “I mean he’s already like that normally, so is it really much of a difference?”

“Wait, when the hell did you meet  _ Vos _ ?” Fox turns on Cody, instead.

“I mean, I haven’t?”

“Then _ — _ ”

Cody continues, ignoring Rex. “That’s what my General said though. They grew up together, apparently, and Vos has always just been like that.”

“Forget Bly,” says Rex. “I wanna know why; how are you and General Kenobi even finding time to just— casually talk about stuff like this?”

“That is a very good point, Rex,” Fox says slowly. “In between leading the entire 3rd Systems, and all the Jedi shit Kenobi has to do because he’s on the council—”

Fox and Rex are both staring intently, perhaps even wickedly, at Cody now.

“—where do they find the time?” 

_ Uh oh,  _ says the small voice in Cody’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone knows what i riffed the title off of i will be very pleasantly surprised
> 
> Hint: its a book 
> 
> Hint 2: its a memoir? autobiography? something like that
> 
> Hint 3: if you know me irl, you might know the 1st book in the series, since i recommend it to a lot of my friends. however this is very unlikely, lmao


End file.
